


Embrace Me

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, professional cuddler, younger Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian is a professional cuddler; he helps people get the affections they need in order to function properly. His newest client is a 19 year old who doesn't get the attention he needs at home
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 63
Kudos: 396





	Embrace Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, long oneshot...as always. 
> 
> Started off with a basic professional cuddler idea...which is very real and they make up to $80 an hour...lordy. 
> 
> But here it is..

Embrace Me  
(Oneshot)

"You must be Mickey." Ian smiled happily as he stood in the open doorway. "It's nice to meet you."

"Mister Gallagher?" Mickey asked quietly, averting his eyes.

"Just Ian, please." Ian kept his smile as he stepped aside. "Would you like to come in?"

When Mickey nodded, Ian waved his hand out, motioning him forward. Mickey was not what he expected today, not some 19 year old kid seeking his kind of help. Normally his clients were a little older, usually married or separated. 

At 19, Mickey should be able to get his own affection. From his parents or from girls at school, maybe one in particular. He shouldn't have to pay for it. 

"I'm happy you decided to come meet with me." Ian closed the door and walked them through his small, but quiet house until they could sit down, facing each other. "I wasn't sure you would."

Mickey nodded, his fingers twisting together nervously in his lap. "I heard good things about you. That you're professional at all times and you're effective. Thought I'd try it out."

God, he seemed so young and shy. Ian could see his youth clearly, but underneath he saw something else; neglect. Mickey wasn't a child, but he was hardly a full grown man. His eyes looked distant, dark bags under them made him seem older. He wouldn't make direct eye contact for very long and his voice was rather low, soft and delicate. 

"I'm happy you heard good things Mickey." Ian started, trying to ease them both into it. "And professionalism is my bottom line, along with helping however I can. You can trust me."

Mickey managed a smile. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Around five years or so." Ian plucked a paper from the table in front of them and handed it over. "I wanted to find a unique, simple way to help people and I found it."

Blue eyes shifted over white paper and Ian couldn't help but watch. Although young and in serious need of some sort of help, be couldn't ignore how beautiful he was. Sky blue eyes, dark hair, eyebrows a little feisty as they danced along his hairline. He looked rather feminine, all soft curves and smooth skin. 

Mickey was rather lovely. 

"Can you explain a little?" Mickey looked up, the paper folded between his fingers. "I read it but I think I need to hear it too."

"Of course." Ian smiled happily. "But would you like some tea or coffee maybe?"

"Tea?" Mickey asked, nose scrunched in distaste.

Ian loved the look. "Tea helps you relax while coffee makes you rather tense but I have both if you'd like."

"Never been much of a tea drinker."

"Not just tea, like only sugar, but tea to help relax or to calm. Wanna give it a try?" Ian could see how stiff he was, looking like he was ready to bolt. "You might even like it."

"Might as well." Mickey sat back, eyes automatically drawn to the window. 

Ian wanted to reach out and comfort him, but there was a time and a place for it. He curbed that urge by making them both some tea, carrying it back into the living room on a tray with cubes of sugar, cream and napkins. 

Mickey was still looking at the window. 

"Here you go." Ian offered him a cup seated on a plate, a small spoon next to it. "And I have coffee ready if you don't like the tea."

"Thank you."

Mickey blew across the steaming cup and Ian was nearly on the edge of his seat as he took a small sip. Blue eyes widened as they looked up, liking it and all he could do was smile.

"S'not so bad." Mickey smiled, taking frequent sips.

"Okay, so, what I do is pretty straightforward and simple." Ian sat back with his own cup, meeting Mickey's curious eyes. "I'm a professional cuddler."

Mickey smiled.

Ian copied his smile. "Yes, it sounds a little middle-school, but it's accurate. I offer platonic affection through cuddling, hugging, talking even. Or both, all three actually."

Mickey didn't speak but Ian could see the rising blush on his cheek.

"Cuddling is needed, although many people don't get it. It's known to relax your mind and body, reduce stress, help you find a slice of peace." Ian paused to let Mickey inhale the words, his blue eyes a little wide as he looked away. "And I do it without all the strings that come from relationships of some sort."

"No strings?" Mickey asked.

"No strings. Just simple comfort. It's nothing sexual, not even since we are both men." Ian added quickly, sensing Mickey's spike in anxiety. "Actually, most of my clients are men, believe it or not. It's harder for them..for us, to seek attention like that without argument or criticism."

"Yeah, not a lot of guys want to know they wanna cuddle."

"Men need it just as much as women do, possibly even more so." Ian set his cup down, leaning back again, trying to keep relaxed and calm for Mickey's sake. "We can do it a number of ways, laying down or sitting. Outside or in, bed or couch. Whichever makes you feel most comfortable and our clothes always stay on."

"Outside?" Mickey asked, drawn to the window again.

"Yeah, I have a garden out there. Hammock and a swing, just for that reason. And the season is right, nice and cool."

It sounded more and more like Mickey might be interested. Ian was glad. He could see the need in Mickey. More so than his other clients. With others, he had to dig deep to see their need. To push passed the testosterone and into the affectionate side. But with Mickey, his was on the surface. Practically begging.

"Outside seems nice." Mickey whispered, sipping his tea as he looked out.

"Do you want to see?" Ian asked with a soft smile. "I'd be happy to show you."

Mickey forced his eyes away and set his cup down. "I don't want to take any more of your time."

"A tour is included Mickey." Ian stood, hoping he followed. "I can show you all of the places we could use. Gives you a better idea for your first session."

Mickey stood, hands stuffed in his pants. "Okay."

Ian started down the hall, not wanting to crowd him but to show him this was just a simple business. Like a doctor's office or therapy sessions. 

"This is the guest room, where most of my sessions take place." Ian opened the door, standing to the side for Mickey to come up. "You can choose from the bed or the couch, or both depending on how much time we have."

Mickey leaned against the door. Sighing softly. "It looks nice."

The breeze made it nice, from the opened windows, letting in the smell from the garden and clean, spring air. The shades he chose for the room also made it nice, soft cream colors and white linens. It was open, calming. Just as it should be. 

"There is a couch in the living room we could use, but no tv." Ian spoke as he walked towards the back door. "Your body and mind need to relax and tv does not help."

Mickey smiled at that. "Yeah, nothing good on anyways."

"Outside is just through here." Ian walked down the hall and held the back door open, offering to let Mickey move first. 

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, I think this is one of my favorite places." Ian smiled.

The backyard was nothing short of relaxing. The grass was freshly mowed, as green as the trees that hung over the fence. The flowers just started to bloom, mixing their colors in the wind. Plants hung along the roof of the back porch, where humming birds and bees like to fly. 

The porch had a few chairs and a love seat surrounded by a table with more flowers in the center, some candles as well. Lanterns hung above in random intervals for when evening came. 

Down the other side of the porch was the swing, cushioned just enough to relax your body, but not put you to sleep. They could swing and talk, or touch and keep the silence around them. 

"I love it." Mickey smiled, walking further out. 

Ian smiled at him, not at the view. "Yeah, me too. It helps me relax."

The hammock was balanced between two big trees a little further into the yard. Surrounded by soft grass and flowers. A small pillow sat inside along with a throw blanket just in case of cooler breezes. It was very relaxing. 

"I would never leave this yard." 

"I spend the majority of my free time out here." Ian leaned against the porch, watching him. "Would you like to have your first session out here?"

Mickey turned to face him. "Now?"

Ian shrugged. "The tour is included in your first session, but if you'd rather schedule it another time, that's okay too."

Although it was up to Mickey, Ian hoped he didn't reschedule. It was hard enough to get Mickey to come see him, even after nearly two weeks of conversing on the phone. Mickey seemed to hesitate each time, canceling at the last moment. 

And each time he did, Ian could feel the need inside Mickey growing alarmingly fast. 

"How about we sit down?" Ian pointed to the swing, making his voice soft and calm. "We can sit for awhile, see how you like it."

Mickey glanced at the swing, thinking it over for longer than Ian assumed he would, but ultimately nodded and walked to the swing. 

Ian sat down first, leaving Mickey enough room to sit. It took a second, Ian could see the wheels in his mind turning. Mickey sat down a moment later and Ian found himself relaxing after he did. 

"Do I have to tell you why I'm here?" Mickey asked, not looking at him.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Mickey." Ian slowly inched closer until their arms lined up. Mickey stiffened. "Some do, because it allows me to understand and help them a little more but others don't feel comfortable enough."

Mickey nodded, accepting that answer. "What would you normally do right now?" 

When Mickey met his eyes, Ian was a little put off. They were so blue, yet so very sad. It hurt a little to look for long periods of time. But eye contact was crucial, part of the intimacy of it all. 

"If you let me, I'd probably hold your hand." Ian offered his own, palm up just to show him. "It's not about just holding hands, but the closeness one feels from it. Simple hand holding or even a hug can do wonders for the body."

Mickey glanced down at his hands, rough and badly tattooed. Unlike Ian's. He clenched his fist. "My hands are a little rough."

Ian smiled, showing Mickey his palm. "Mine too, see?" He pointed out some of the calluses on his hands, a few healing cuts. "Gardening is rough stuff."

Mickey smiled an honest to God smile and Ian's heart wildly because of it. He was strikingly beautiful. 

"What else besides that?"

"If no hands, then I'd put my arm around you." Ian demonstrated by letting his arm rest against the back of the swing. "Nothing too touchy, but the simple stuff always has the greatest impact."

"Would I have to do anything?" Mickey asked, leaning back a little to feel Ian's arm. 

"Your body might do it for you. It might just go with it." Ian moved a little more until their thighs lined up and Mickey's breathing hitched a little. "Wanna try?"

Mickey nodded, eyes cast down to his hands.

Ian let his arm rest lightly against Mickey's shoulders with his hand gripping Mickey's upper arm. He was stiff against him, nervous. Instead of talking about it, Ian pushed with his feet, making them swing softly. 

"Doesn't feel too bad."

Ian smiled, looking out at the flowers and felt Mickey melt into his side. If not for the wind, he would have been able to hear that deep, grateful sigh. It was always the biggest thank you he'd ever been graced with. Not even words could express this feeling. 

"I'm glad." Ian whispered, feeling Mickey's head slowly fall back against the side of his shoulder. "Touch is required for every living thing Mickey. We need it as baby's, and as adults. It's nothing to be ashamed of, and it shouldn't be neglected."

Mickey closed his eyes. "No, but it is hard to find."

Was no one kind enough to show him affection? Love? A simple hug goodbye, or hello. A handshake from a friend or relative maybe. Even if it was sexual. Post coital bliss, touching, being touched. Being close. Even that was acceptable. 

How had Mickey been deprived of it all? Ian wanted to ask, but Mickey hadn't volunteered the information. At least not yet and it would only add stress if he were to push the issue. 

"It can be hard to find." Ian kept up the slow rock of the swing, even let his fingers slowly move up and down Mickey's arm through his t-shirt. "That's why I do this. So it won't be so difficult."

"It feels…" Mickey trailed off, his voice barely a whisper past that lump in his throat. 

Ian could feel the slight tremors in Mickey's body. Not quite crying, but overly emotional. It was something everyone did their first time. The touch felt too good and they weren't strong enough to keep the emotions inside. 

It was best not to draw attention, but he had to acknowledge it. "Just close your eyes Mickey. Listen to the wind and the birds." Ian let his head rest against Mickey's, closing his eyes as well. "Feel the breeze on your skin, just let go."

Maybe it was the closeness that set Mickey off, but Ian knew it was his voice. Not five minutes had passed before Mickey was stiff again, rigid next to him. He was about to bolt, and Ian was powerless to stop it.

"I can't…" Mickey pulled away, standing as his voice shook as hard as his hands. "This won't work."

Ian sat forward, no longer relaxed. But worried, saddened. "It's okay." He breathed softly, offering a smile even when he could see tears in Mickey's eyes. "Maybe we can just talk."

"I shouldn't even be here." Mickey turned away, facing the garden. "Why the fuck I thought this might work, I have no idea."

Whatever was keeping Mickey from the affection he needed, had to be really bad if he was acting this way. Lashing out. Doubting himself. It was hard to hear and even harder to watch because there was a good chance Mickey was about to leave and never come back. 

"It helps Mickey." Ian stood, making sure not to touch him. "You just have to give it a chance."

"I did." Mickey barked, eyes drawn in harshly as he blinked away the tears. "Only thing it did was take a chunk out of my pride."

"You're safe here." Ian tried to come from a different angle. Stating the obvious sometimes helped when your mind was clouded in doubt. "You don't have to worry or be afraid. You can let your guard down and I can help you."

Mickey chuckled darkly, wiping his eyes violently with the back of his hand. "No thanks Gallagher. Every time I let my guard down, it gets thrown in my fucking face."

The hostility was rather unexpected. Mickey had been so shy when he arrived. Soft. Nervous even. But now it changed in the blink of an eye and Ian didn't know how to handle it. 

"I can't make you stay." Ian spoke clearly, hands tucked into his pockets as he tried not to look at Mickey. "But I know I can help you if you let me and my door is always open."

Mickey nodded, shoulders relaxing just a little as he headed for the door. "You can't fix everyone, especially not me."

Then he was gone, those were his last words. Ian could hear the guilt from being so angry, but that happened a few times when guys were faced with their overwhelming emotions. Some they didn't even know they had in them. It was a shock to the body and it took some getting used to. 

But no one just up and left like that. Usually he could talk them down, urge them to stay and talk or sit. Not Mickey. He simply got flustered and angry at his emotions and left. 

The only thing he could do was hope and pray that Mickey came back. Because Ian really wanted to help him, at least as much as possible. 

**

Three weeks had passed since Mickey's arrival and unexpected departure. In that time, Ian busied himself with other clients. Doing his best to bring them the type of calm they needed, the kind they paid for.

Mickey was constantly on his mind. 

There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of him and how scared he'd been. The sadness in his eyes, chased away by fear. The nights were the worst. Ian lay awake every night thinking about him and nothing kept his mind busy at night. 

Mickey's story, whatever that may be, was bad enough to chase him away from the first sign of affection. And at 19, only a few things were possible. Parents, were the most likely cause. Too busy for older kids, working and bills and trying to keep themselves together as well. It was understandable, but Mickey was withdrawn, needy. 

The thoughts swirled around his mind so often, that Ian attempted to call Mickey a few times. Now, attempt only meant staying up in the middle of the night, staring a hole into the paper with Mickey's cell phone number printed on it. 

Ian wanted to call and reach out. To let Mickey know that he cared. And he did. It was in him to want to help people. To bring them peace and happiness and right now, Mickey needed it. 

It was almost the end of his day when Ian caught himself looking at Mickey's number again. His fingers drummed on the desk near the phone, one move away from calling. 

"It's just a follow up call, right?" Ian muttered to himself. "Just like at a doctors office, they call to see if you need to reschedule." He picked up the desk phone and tucked it against his shoulder. "Nothing odd about that. Nothing at all. It's the right thing to do." 

The knock at the front door was what stopped him from typing in the number. With a deep sigh, Ian set the phone down in its cradle and stood to get the door.

"Sorry, office hours are from Monday-Friday, eight to--" Ian trailed off, seeing wide blue eyes looking up at him. "--to six."

"I'm sorry." Mickey blurted, rubbing the muscle of his shoulder with a firm grip. "I didn't mean to be such an asshole before."

Ian nodded, trying not to show how happy he was to see him. His brightest smile was just under the surface, begging to come out. "No need to apologize Mickey. It happens more than you'd think?"

"Really? People just bail?" 

"Well, not like that." Ian smiled, one that paled in comparison to the one he had stashed away. "But a few have had some issues before."

"Is it too late to try again?"

Ian couldn't hide the surprise. He could see Mickey coming to apologize, but didn't think he'd want to try again. "No, not at all. Please come in."

The door closed behind them and Ian locked it and flipped the sign to 'closed' before he lead Mickey back into the living room.

He seemed anxious, more so than before. Blue eyes darted back and forth, his hands fiddled with his jeans, then the hem of his shirt before he stuffed them into his pockets. And Ian could actually see how bunched his shoulders were, tense, stressed. 

"I just don't know how to do this." Mickey explained when Ian took a seat. He kept pacing. "I don't know how to do nothing."

Ian nodded in understanding. "Doing nothing is hard. It makes you all too aware of your body. Your thoughts become screams, your heart pounds so hard you can taste it."

Mickey nodded, eyes wide.

"It's not just you Mickey. But the more you try and relax, the faster it goes away." Ian stood up, moving around the table. "The hormones in your body will take over and help you relax. You just have to hold on for a moment or two for it to happen."

"The most contact I've had in half hugs from my sister." Mickey surprised them both by volunteering the information. "It takes barely three seconds."

"And your parents?" Ian asked, eyes curious but guarded. 

"Just my dad and he uh…" Mickey shook his head, trying to loosen his fist. "Let's just say his touch is a little painful."

Ian squeezed his eyes shut. That was something he didn't expect. He expected parental neglect because of work, but never abuse. Physical or mental, it didn't matter. Both had the same awful effect. 

"I'm sorry." Ian had to clear his throat from all the anger that bubbled up. "I won't say I understand because I don't. But I can promise that you'll never have that with me."

Mickey smiled, head down.

"And I'm not a certified therapist, but if you wanted to talk about it, I do a damn good job at listening."

"I need this." Mickey looked at him, feeling raw, exposed. "I don't know if I'll freak out or fucking cry again, but I need this."

Ian nodded, moving closer when blue eyes started to shimmer. "Crying is okay too Mickey. It really is."

The closer he got, the more his eyes seemed to water. Crying without even knowing it. Ian stopped when he was directly in front, staring down at him with his own sad look. 

"I'm gonna hug you, okay?" Ian asked, his arms stretched wide in invitation. "You don't have to do anything unless you want to, but we can start slow."

Mickey tensed without meaning to. "I'm sorry for anything that happens after this."

Ian smiled a little. "Apology accepted." He moved a little closer until Mickey was in the cradle of his arms but not touching.

Mickey nodded. 

Ian gathered Mickey up in his arms, pressing lightly into his back dark hair brushed against his chin. "Just try not to think, but go with it." He whispered until their bodies were flush together from head to toe. 

With a shaky sigh, Mickey closed his eyes. 

Mickey's head was on his chest, his face turned out, facing the dark garden. Ian let his head rest against Mickey's, his hands wrapped around his small frame, fingertips moving up and down his spine in a soothing way. 

"I was hoping you'd come back." Ian whispered, trying to keep Mickey away from the demons in his mind. "I'm happy you did."

Mickey breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of clean laundry and body wash. "I tried to everyday but I couldn't."

One hand moved up into Mickey's hair, brushing his fingers through the soft, dark waves until Mickey gasped lowly. "You're here," Ian was almost talking in his ear. "And you're doing good."

"Can I hug you back?" Mickey asked, not noticing the way he rubbed his face over Ian's chest. 

"Yes, please do." Ian encouraged with a smile and a tighter grip around Mickey's back. "Anything you want."

It took a minute, but Ian felt Mickey's hands slide over his sides, moving to his back. His hands spread wide for a moment before gripping his shirt in both hands, squeezing it tightly. 

"That's good." Ian smiled, his body also relaxing as Mickey's did. "This benefits me too, being close like this." He inhaled deeply, smelling Mickey in a way he shouldn't have. "It's soothing."

They stood that way for the longest time. Until Ian's feet began to pulse, until he became so relaxed that if possible, he could fall asleep. Mickey was quiet, breathing slowly as he rubbed across one side of his chest, probably without meaning to. 

"I should go." Mickey whispered, clearing the sleep from his voice.

"You sure?" Ian asked as he pulled back enough to have Mickey looking up at him in that really innocent way. 

"It's late."

Before Ian could pull away, Mickey was pushing forward again, resting his forehead against his chin. Ian closed his eyes, soaking up the touch. He pulled back, let his lips softly coast over Mickey's forehead, then moved back. 

"Please come back whenever you need to." His voice was still low even as they moved to the door. That awkwardness from before was gone. "Anytime."

Mickey nodded, eyes cast back down to the ground. "Thank you." He moved quickly, before he could talk himself out of it and hugged Ian again. 

Ian nearly toppled over from the impact but set his feet apart and hugged him back, not wanting to let go or say goodbye. "You're welcome Mickey."

**

The next time Mickey came, Ian wasn't taken by surprise. Mickey called ahead and booked the appointment and once again, it was late in the evening. Well past what he normally allowed. 

So far nothing they'd done had been a breach of his rules. No clothes came off, no unnecessary touching either. But Mickey was different. Ian found himself caring more than he should, more than was allowed for him being only a client. 

It could have been Mickey's background, the awful images of Mickey crying, being alone, that assaulted his mind day and night. But Ian felt involved personally. He witnessed Mickey's break down, then his attempt at asking for help, seeking help again. 

At the end of their sessions, it left Ian feeling good about being able to help Mickey in the way he needed, but it also left him wanting more. Wanting to know the details of Mickey's life, his abusive father. He was torn and each time Mickey came back, it would get harder to distance himself. 

Once again Ian was smiling as he opened his door. Mickey was smiling too, looking a little bit better since the last time he saw him. 

"Hey, good to see you again." Ian led him inside and Mickey closed the door, locking it before following him. "How are you?"

Mickey shrugged and sat down. "I'm okay, feel a little better lately."

"Good, that's just what I like to hear." Ian smiled and took a seat, this time Mickey sar next to him, not across from him. "I hope that if you keep coming back, you'll start to feel better and eventually you might not need this."

"Is that the goal?" Mickey asked, eyes narrowed.

"No, the goal is to give you what you need." Ian sat back, his arm behind Mickey. "But, if this helps with your day to day life, you never know what can change. You could find someone who gives you affection in the natural way."

"Like dating?" 

Ian nodded. "Yes, like dating. And if you happen to find a woman who meets your needs, just call and…" Ian paused, seeing Mickey close up on himself a little. "Did I say something wrong?"

Mickey glanced away. "Don't keep your hopes too high about the woman thing."

Ian frowned, eager to see the emotions in Mickey's eyes but he refused to look at him. "No? Why not?"

"I'd rather not say." Mickey stood, running his hands into his hair to keep them from shaking. 

"Okay, that's up to you." Ian sat forward, no longer as relaxed as he'd been moments ago. "But until there is a reason not to hope, I will. You're young and have your whole life ahead of you. There's no reason why a woman…"

Mickey cut him off with a hard look. "Jesus, no women okay. I'm gay."

Ian blinked back his surprise, now knowing why Mickey didn't want to say. Either he was ashamed, or hiding his sexuality or maybe he hadn't fully accepted it yet. 

There was an uncomfortable silence. The longer it stretched, the more tense they became. The more likely Mickey was to leave until he handled it right. 

"I apologize," Ian cleared his throat. "Change the pronouns and what I said still applies."

Mickey glanced at him, his eyebrows relaxed a little when Ian didn't seem to feel uncomfortable. "You don't care that I'm gay?"

"Why would I?" Ian asked, confused.

"Because you're job is to cuddle people. It doesn't make you feel odd that you're cuddling a gay guy?"

Ian snorted, but quickly regained his calm composure. "If I asked that, I'd have to ask my straight clients if they had a problem being cuddled by a gay man." 

Mickey's eyebrows shot way up.

"But none of that matters here. I Get a sorts of people Mickey. Gay, straight, asexual, men, women, old, young, married, single, divorced, widowed." Ian listed a few off the top of his head, hoping it got the point across. "The only thing that matters is that you get what you need from this."

"You don't look gay." Mickey replied smoothly, looking at Ian as if it was his first time.

Ian chuckled. "Well, neither do you and appearances are deceiving." That got Mickey to smile. "The point I was trying to make about finding someone, be they male or female, is that they can provide you with what you need. Until then, I'm here to help."

"Sorry," Mickey groaned, rubbing up and down one arm. "It's a touchy subject for me." He sat back down, head in his hands. "My dad has a problem with it."

Ian nodded, clenching his teeth at the same time. "People have problems with shit they can't or won't understand." He waited for Mickey to look over at him. "The only thing that matters is if you have a problem with it or not."

"Do you?"

Ian shook his head, moving over a little until their bodies were lined up. When Mickey relaxed into his side, Ian replied. "I used to. My family was supportive but it's never easy being different. It took me a little while to be one hundred percent okay with it."

Mickey leaned into Ian's side, his eyes closing. "I don't have a problem with it. But I get irritated easily."

"This might help with that." Ian bent his arm down so it rested against Mickey's chest. "Why don't we try laying down this time, hmm? Help you relax a little more."

Mickey nodded but didn't move out of his arms. Ian gave a gentle squeeze, then stood and offered Mickey his hand. It took a while, but Mickey took it and Ian pulled him up, leading them down the hall and into the spare bedroom, their fingers linked tightly. 

"Kick off your shoes." Ian nodded to Mickey's boots as he kicked his own off. 

Mickey unlaced them, pushing them out of the way. "Now what?"

A fleeting image of shed clothing on the ground clouded his mind. As quickly as he thought it, he pushed it away. Wildly inappropriate. Ian just hoped Mickey didn't catch any emotions that may have come to the surface. 

"Go ahead and lie down," Ian motioned to the bed as he clicked on the small lamp by the door. 

Mickey crawled up the bed stiffly, choosing to sit rather than lay down. Ian couldn't help but notice how good he looked like that, waiting for him in the bed. Soft, delicate features, a little nervous, but he couldn't hide the excitement. 

Wanting him in any way was crossing the line. Ian had to beat back his thoughts with a bat until only the helpful thoughts lingered. 

His thoughts weren't nasty or rated R, more like Ian caught himself wondering how sweet his lips might be. Or the soft skin behind his ear. Ian wondered if there were freckles across his shoulders. Maybe he thought about kissing the dimples in his lower back.

"Ian?" Mickey called, his voice low in the dim setting. 

"Sorry," Ian pushed all thoughts away as he climbed up the bed, not in any way wishing they were in his own bed. "Just over thinking."

"Nothing bad I hope."

They were now face to face, halfway sitting on the bed. The intimacy shot through the roof, making similar looks cross their faces. Ian smiled a little, making the pink blush on Mickey's cheeks spread to his ears. 

Instinct told him to lean in, to capture those pretty pink lips with his own. Maybe wind his hand around the side of his neck until soft, dark hair brushed his fingers.

"Just lay down." Ian whispered, laying down, arms open. "However you feel like it."

Ian settled back against the pillows, doing his best to clear his mind. It took Mickey only seconds to lay down beside him, but in his arms as if they were ready for bed. Looking up at the ceiling. 

"This feels weird." Mickey huffed.

Ian laughed, turning to his side. "Yeah, it does. Because you're way over there." He motioned him with his hands. "Lay with me."

"Like how? I don't know how to do this."

Ian would have to help him. He sat up, put his arm around Mickey's waist and pulled him to the side of his body. Mickey was as stiff as a board, blue eyes wide. "Turn on your side."

"Facing you or away?" Mickey asked softly, staring up at his chin. 

"Facing me." Ian gripped Mickey's hip, hearing the sharp intake of breath as he helped him turn. "Head on my chest, just like in the swing, but lying down."

It took a little wiggling, some huffing from Mickey. Ian biting his tongue to keep his groan down when Mickey's knee brushed against his groin, an embarrassed apology from Mickey only seemed to make it worse. 

"See?" Ian finally let out a deep breath. A little too worked up for just cuddling. "Didn't take too long."

Mickey was curled against his body, his head on his chest, tucked under his chin. Ian held him with both arms, one around his back, pressing into his spine, while the other held his side. Mickey's legs were tangled with his own, interlocking them.

"Took longer than it should have." Mickey mumbled against his chest, his hands smashed between them. "Not sure what to do with my hands."

Ian took breath after breath, trying to keep calm so Mickey would. "Normally when you lay like this, one of your hands goes on my chest and the other I think kinda just stays folded against your body."

Mickey moved his hand to Ian's chest, seeing it trembled a little before he laid it flat. "Your heart is beating fast."

Ian was well aware it was, and why. He just hoped Mickey wouldn't notice or say anything. "It'll even out soon, don't worry."

The next time Mickey spoke, Ian wasn't sure how much time had passed. Seconds maybe, or an entire hour. His fingers slowly moved up and down the notches on Mickey's spine, while his other hand moved go rest on top of Mickey's against his chest.

"I like this." Mickey nuzzled Ian's chest, feeling their body heat on his cheek. "Laying down I mean."

Ian smiled, looking down to see Mickey's fingers moving under his own. He took a chance and linked them, taking a deep breath when Mickey didn't jerk his hand away. 

"Laying down seems to help. It feels more natural." Ian rubbed his thumb across Mickey's knuckles. "Spooning helps too but some get too relaxed and fall asleep."

Mickey yawned, making them both chuckle. "I might be trying to fall asleep. I don't think I've ever been so comfortable before."

"You and me both." Ian whispered but he knew Mickey heard him. "You can sleep if you want, as long as you keep relaxing."

"If I fall asleep, it'll be for the rest of the time we have." Mickey moved his head a little to see Ian's face. "Don't wanna do that."

They shared another of those rare, intimate moments. Mickey was looking up at him like that and Ian moved his hand off Mickey's and brushed one knuckle along his cheek. Blue eyes fluttered closed, his lips parted as he sighed heavily. Totally at ease. 

"Your eyes are dark." Ian rubbed that soft skin under his eyes with his thumbs. "Like you haven't slept in a week."

Mickey leaned into the touch, stretching his neck for more. "That's because I haven't. I try and sleep when I can."

Ian sighed heavily, wanting so had to know but not to overstep anymore than he already had. "Is there anyone who can help you? Family, friends?"

"Just my sister and I." Mickey fisted Ian's shirt, keeping himself as close to Ian's body as he could.

Ian's thumb moved from under his eye, to his cheek, stroking softly and noticed how Mickey seemed in a bit of a trance. "Any way I can help you?" 

Mickey opened his eyes slowly, staring into Ian's green ones. "This helps Ian. You have no idea how much this helps."

"It doesn't seem like it's enough." Ian now held Mickey's face, his fingers framing his jaw. Somewhere along the line, Ian moved so his face was directly in front of Mickey's. "I just want to help."

Mickey's hand moved around Ian's side, gripping the back of his shirt. "You are helping." 

When Ian went to shake his head, not willing to believe that just his simple touch was enough to help Mickey with his problems at home, the hand smashed between their bodies moved up, gripping his face. Keeping him there. 

"You are helping." Mickey repeated his words, making them a promise instead of a whisper. 

A little pressure was added, Mickey's hand curled into the hinge of his jaw, bringing him down to his mouth. Ian licked his lips even when he meant to pull away, to put a stop to it all. But that look, that sad lonely look in his blue eyes made him stay where he was. 

"I feel safe here." Mickey licked his own lips, eyeing Ian's. "I've never felt safe anywhere."

"Mickey," Ian whispered, feeling his lips as he spoke. "We can't."

At that, Mickey waited. Pausing just before their lips met, meeting his eyes. It was Ian who closed the distance, tilting Mickey's face until their lips met in the softest kiss. 

One kiss, so soft it felt like it might have been just a dream, and Ian was already addicted. Wanting more and more. Wanting every single kiss after that first one. He wanted to taste Mickey's mouth with his tongue, to hear him gasp when their tongues moved together. 

"Ian…" Mickey whispered, eyes closed. 

Ian kissed him again, still soft but with a little force so Mickey let his head drop back against his arm. Ian moved as well, turning towards Mickey, pressing him into the bed until Mickey was on his back, with him leaning over him. 

"More." Mickey mumbled, gripping Ian's shirt again, trying to get him to roll over him. "Don't stop."

Ian groaned, pushing one thigh between Mickey's to keep himself from moving. "Slowly Mickey." Ian stroked his face, his cheek first, then his jaw, his lower lip. "Slowly."

A firm hand on the back of his neck connected their lips again, making them both groan together. So far, the kisses had just been a light brush of lips, but when Ian felt the wet tip of Mickey's tongue against his lips, he knew it went too far.

Ian drew back, breaking their connection. "Mickey."

"Shit, I'm sorry." Mickey pulled away, scrambling to the end of the bed to hop off without mowing over Ian. "I didn't mean to do that."

Ian sat up, subtly untucking his shirt from his pants to hide how hard he was. "It's okay, really." The words had no effect, it just seemed to make Mickey more agitated. "And I should be saying sorry, I kissed you."

Mickey put both hands on his hips, breathing deeply, feeling that panic creep up his shoulders. "Fuck, I ruined everything. I'm really sorry Ian."

"You didn't ruin anything Mickey." Ian stood, moving slowly to where Mickey started to pace, clearly freaking out. "I promise, everything is fine."

Mickey stopped, looking at him instead of the floor. "It's gonna be weird now."

Ian went to him, not waiting to ask, and wrapped his arms around Mickey, hugging him tightly. "Nothing is weird Mickey, or it won't be if you hug me back."

Mickey clung to Ian's back, gripping both sides of his shirt and pushed his head into the crook of Ian's neck. "I don't know what happened."

Ian smiled, because he knew. Mickey did too. They were growing attached to each other, more so than just business. "The entire thing is rather intimate Mickey, we just kinda fell into it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Mickey repeated, feeling like he hadn't said it enough. "I should go."

Ian let Mickey pull back, but kept ahold of him by his arms. "I hope this doesn't make you not want to come back."

"I think at this point I have to come back." Mickey said honestly. "I'm sure today won't happen again, right?"

Ian wanted it to happen again. Mickey did too. He could feel it. He could see it in his eyes, in the way he bit his lip. "I'm sure it won't happen again." He said the words back, not wanting to promise something that he couldn't keep. 

"Night Ian." Mickey hugged him again quickly, relaxing as Ian hugged him back.

"Goodnight Mickey," Ian smiled as he let him go. "Get home safe."

*

After that kiss, it took Mickey nearly two weeks to come back. Which was understandable. They crossed a line, a line that neither of them actually drew, but went far over it. 

Mickey needed some time to get passed it, as did he. Only he couldn't. His dreams were full of Mickey and those kisses. Soft words, Mickey telling him to keep going, to not stop. Urging him on. 

Ian woke up each time with sticky boxers, drenched in sweat, whispering Mickey's name. Although the dreams were enjoyed, if the state of his body was anything to go by, Ian didn't like using Mickey like that. Not even when it was out of his control.

Now Mickey was up against him again, the same way as last time. Up against his chest, holding onto his shirt. Ian's mind flashed back to the way Mickey pulled at him, urging him to roll on top. 

"Mickey..." Ian cleared his throat, prepared to tell him maybe they should move off the bed, only to see Mickey already looking at him, at his lips. 

"We should move." Mickey said it quickly, feeling Ian's heart pound against his hand. "Right? That's what you were going to say?"

Ian meant to nod, not grip Mickey tighter so he couldn't move. "Yeah, it would probably be easier on the couch."

When Mickey nodded, Ian wanted to weep at the loss and cheer for the distance at the same time. Just having Mickey against him had him achingly hard in his jeans, pulsing with his heart. He sat up when Mickey did, putting them face to face again and he knew the moment it was about to happen. 

Mickey kissed him. Holding him close still by a firm grip on the back of his neck. Ian groaned into it, holding Mickey's arm, pulling him closer. This time, when Mickey's tongue drug against his lips, Ian opened quickly, meeting his with equal need. 

When Mickey rolled to his back, Ian followed eagerly. All his earlier concerns and doubts tossed out the window. The only thing that he could focus on was the soft feel of Mickey's tongue wetly playing with his own and blunt nails moving into his hair, fisting it. 

"We should stop." Ian whispered as he pulled back long enough to take a breath before kissing him again, harder this time. "You know we shouldn't do this."

Mickey nodded, splitting his legs wide for Ian to lay between them. But he made no move to stop him. Just urged him on by the tight grip of his hair and sliding one hand up Ian's shirt. 

"We shouldn't, but we are." Mickey nipped at Ian's bottom lip, surprised when it provoked the sexiest sounding growl. "I want this."

Ian's hand moved to Mickey's thigh, squeezing hard before he held him by the back of one knee at the same time he surged forward, grinding between his legs. "I want you." Ian growled, nipping over Mickey's cheek, headed to his neck. "You feel so good."

Mickey bucked his hips, rubbing up against Ian's length. "So do you, fuck you're hard."

Before each move he made, Ian told himself how wrong this was. Urged himself to stop, to put an end to it. He was supposed to be helping Mickey find a slice of calm, not trying to push him through the bed with his hips. 

And each time the words tried to come out, Mickey would moan, or gasp. He would tug on his hair or push the heels of his feet into his ass, wanting more. The words got forgotten, pushed to the back of his mind. 

"Take your shirt off." Mickey moaned, arching his back when Ian bit the side of his neck. He pulled at Ian's shirt. "Wanna feel you."

Ian moved back, breaking their connection enough to shrug his shirt off. When he went to bury himself back in Mickey's neck, tattooed hands stopped him, running up and down his chest, then his hips. 

"God, look at you." Mickey moaned, tracing the v of Ian's hips with his thumbs. "I did not expect this."

Ian's head was clearing, especially when Mickey's fingers dipped into the band of his jeans, pulling at them. "Fuck, how does this keep happening?"

Mickey smiled, eyes focused on the bulge inside Ian's jeans. "You got me relaxed enough to make me feel something besides being tense and stressed."

"Horny you mean?" Ian smiled a little. "That excuse might work for you, but I can't use it." He was embarrassingly hard, trying is best not to grind forward again. "Just for the record, this is not included in my services list."

Mickey smiled, then bit his lip. "I sure as fuck hope not. You still think we should stop?"

The answer was lodged in his throat when Mickey's hand moved from his hips to his groin, cupping him firmly. "Fuck." He groaned, head falling back as the sensation traveled up his spine. "Probably, because this is business, not pleasure."

Mickey let his hand fall away, relearning how to control his breathing. "Stopping all of it, or just the grinding?"

Ian sat back on his heels, his eyes drifting from Mickey's flushed face to his thighs, spread open around him. Even through his jeans, Ian could see how thick they were. Not fat, but built, muscled. It was impressive for someone who was only 19. 

"Are you asking for more cuddling?" Ian looked up, a little embarrassed that Mickey caught him staring. "Or more kissing?"

Mickey pushed up until he could lean against the headboard of the bed. "Maybe both, if you're okay with that."

When Mickey said kissing, he didn't mean kissing. Kissing was only one or two kisses at a time, Mickey meant making out. Ian hadn't just laid there and made out with someone since he was in high school. Kissing was always an icebreaker for sex, it always led there. 

"I'm okay with that, as long as it doesn't go further and you answer a question for me." Ian snatched his shirt off the end of the bed and tugged it on under the scrutiny of blue eyes.

"What you wanna know?" Mickey asked, eager to get back to his mouth.

"If I wasn't gay, would you still want this?" Ian asked calmly, not wanting to set him off. "I didn't get an interested vibe off you until the last session."

Mickey waited a second, trying to decide if he should take offense or not. "Uh, I was a little too worried to hit on you, but that doesn't mean I did notice how good you look. Add the fact that you're helping me and seem like a really nice guy and yeah, it's not just because you're gay."

Ian released the breath he'd been holding, then smiled. It would be easy for Mickey just to want him because he was gay, it could have been about convenience, opportunity. But somehow Ian knew it wasn't just that. How? He had no idea, but he could feel it.

"So?" Mickey prompted, bending one knee to knock into Ian's. 

Ian smiled. "Move over. If this is gonna be only kissing then we can't lay like that." A chill ran down his spine, making his cock pulse again. He was still hard, even with all the talking. "And the clothes stay on."

Mickey snorted as he moved over, back to his side. "Didn't even need to ask you twice."

"I was distracted." Ian winked as he laid down on his side as well. Mickey instantly moved over, like he couldn't stand the distance and Ian didn't stop him. "Just kissing."

Mickey nodded, moving into the cradle of Ian's arms until his head was on one shoulder and he had to look up. "I heard you."

"Means no grinding either," Ian arched an eyebrow when one of his thighs slipped between Mickey's. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, got it." Mickey moved his hand up Ian's chest, then gripped his jaw. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Ian was the one to connect them, surprised by how calm Mickey's body became. Totally relaxed, muscles loose, his face too. Mickey sagged into his side and Ian felt that pump of satisfaction pulse through him because of it. 

As they kissed, Ian's hand found its way back to his side, dipping with the curve of it. He dug his fingers into Mickey's back just enough to remind him he was there. 

Soft kisses, ones that felt like they had known each other for years, changed into ones of need. Like they'd been reunited. Both of which didn't belong to them, they hardly knew each other, but the emotions were real nonetheless. 

"It's making my head foggy." Mickey whispered as their kiss slowed, allowing them to breathe together, heads resting against the others. 

Ian nodded. "Mine too." He kissed the corner of Mickey's smile, then his cheek, his jaw. "Your smile makes my head a little foggy too."

"I don't even know the last time I smiled this much." Mickey brought Ian away from his jaw, rubbing his thumb up Ian's. "I'm happy I met you."

The compliment had his heart singing in his chest, making his smile widen. "I'm happy I met you too Mickey."

"Can we do this again?" Mickey looked down, his hand following the path his eyes took until it rested on one of Ian's hard thighs. "Kissing like this."

Ian answered with a kiss, one so deep it had Mickey clawing at his leg, trying to shift his hips when he pulled back. "I want that."

Mickey smiled shyly. "Me too." 

When Ian released his hips, he figured Mickey was about to move and get up to leave. He was wrong. As soon as his hands left Mickey's hips, they twisted on their own, grinding against him in the most sensual way, it left him feeling dizzy.

"Shit, I didn't mean to do that." Mickey fought to keep still, hoping he hadn't just ruined it all again. 

"Fuck, it feels good though." Ian groaned, closing his eyes as his grip on Mickey's hip returned, keeping him in place. "I love how you move."

Mickey flushed hotly at his words, eager to move again but remembering what Ian said before. "Just kissing remember?"

Ian nodded, eyes opening to look down, seeing blue eyes clouded with lust just as his own were. "If you keep moving like that, I'm gonna roll you back over and we'll have to stop again."

"I like when you rolled me over." Mickey moved to grip Ian's hip, his fingers sliding under his shirt enough to feel hot skin. "I want to."

It was enough for Ian to do it, to roll him back over and grind against him, until the alarm on his phone went off, signalling the end of their session.

"Times up." Mickey smiled sadly, releasing his hold on Ian.

Ian didn't reply. He did what he wanted to do. He rolled Mickey back over, moving between his legs until their hips locked. Forcing harsh gasps from both of them. 

"I want this." Ian growled, flexing his hips, grinding against his ass. "Makes my entire fucking body tingle."

"Move, please move." Mickey locked his legs around Ian's hips, pushing his shirt up to feel his skin. "Just for a minute."

That was all the go ahead he needed. Ian took his mouth as he moved, grinding into his perfect ass. Mickey groaned into his mouth, scratching his back. Ian angled his face, deepening the kiss each time their tongues met.

"I'm so fucking hard." Ian growled between kisses, pushing into him over and over. 

"Faster Ian," Mickey whined, pushing their heads together while Ian growled between them. "Let me feel it."

Without another word, Ian rolled to the side, taking Mickey with him until he was now on stop, straddling his hips. Blue eyes were wide, his hair a dark, sweaty mess, cheeks flushed. He looked so sexy sitting on him like this.

"Move as fast as you want." Ian planted his feet on the bed, his thighs bracing Mickey's back.

"Uh," Mickey's legs shook, pressed deeply into the bed. "Thought you said only kissing."

Ian chuckled, smoothing his hands up Mickey's thighs. "Can't help it with you Mickey. You taste too sweet to stop." When Mickey didn't move, Ian assumed he read it wrong and his smile slipped. "Too fast?"

Mickey shook his head, keeping still as his hands moved under Ian's shirt. "I want to, but if we keep going, we won't want to stop."

"We can stop." Ian breathed deeply, fighting the urge to push up with his hips. "Can you just move a little for me? Just so I can imagine it later."

Mickey groaned, his head tilting back on his shoulders. "What are you going to do with it?"

Growling, Ian's hands moved to Mickey's hips, digging in with his fingertips. "I think you know." He sat up, his hands moving to Mickey's ass. Their faces nearly pressed together. "Move for me Mickey."

Mickey wound his arms around Ian's neck, blushing as he looked into dark green eyes and rolled his body. Ian growled, a hot puff of air against his face and the grip on his ass tightened. "Like that?"

"Fuck, just like that." Ian squeezed his ass, pulling him apart as far as his jeans would allow. "Keep goin."

"God, I feel all of you." Mickey whimpered, his head falling to rest against Ian's. He ground his ass down, feeling Ian push on his ass to help him glide across his lap. "I want it."

"Moan my name baby," Ian didn't realize he called him that, his brain was drowning in lust. "Just once, I need it."

"Please," Mickey whined against his lips, panting as waves of pleasure rolled up his spine, making him move faster. "Ian please."

It was astounding how close to orgasm he was. On the brink. One more perfectly timed thrust would most likely push him off that ledge into euphoria. Ian forced him to stop moving, just sitting on his lap while his cock pulsed under him. It was too much.

"Next time?" Mickey asked, panting heavily. His hands moved into Ian's hair, gripping it tightly before he smoothed it back. 

Ian nodded, licking his dry lips and helped Mickey slide off of his lap. "Next time, we cuddle."

Mickey smiled, standing to adjust. Ian did the same, catching his eye one too many times. "Anything you want."

Without thinking about it, Ian linked Mickey's hand with his own as he walked them both towards the door. He opened it and pulled Mickey into his body, bumping lightly against his chest. 

Mickey fit so well against him. 

"When are you coming back?" Ian asked, already bending down to his lips. 

"As soon as I can." Mickey promised, gripping Ian's chin. 

They both leaned in at the same time. Ian bent down while Mickey lifted up until their lips met eagerly. Moaning with each pull, each twist of their tongues until Ian had him backed up against the door frame. 

"Be careful going home." Ian whispered as he traced Mickey's lips. He got a nod in return.

Ian let him go, his body already itching to feel his again. He really hoped that it wouldn't take two weeks for Mickey to return, he needed him now, tomorrow and every day after.

**

Ian kept counting the days until Mickey's next session. Three whole days away. Three days and nights with nothing but Mickey on his mind. The touching and the kisses, the way they fell together so easily. 

His mind was on non stop assault from the memories of Mickey under him, locking his legs, arching up into his body. Then Mickey on him, grinding just perfectly, moaning his name. The way he gripped his hair, panting against him. 

Ian couldn't take it. He had jerked off one too many times thinking about all of it. Not even moaning Mickey's name as he came got rid of that empty feeling. Compared to how sexed up he was when Mickey was actually there, those dreams just couldn't take the sexual edge off. 

He was agitated, twitchy. His other clients picked up on it and it made their time seem weird. It's because his head wasn't in it. He was too focused on Mickey to be of any use to anyone else. 

His last session of the day just left, leaving with an awkward smile and a wave. Ian took a deep breath as he shut the door, trying to get while of himself. This was so unlike him. In five years of this, he had never once crossed the boundary into more. 

Ian wanted more with Mickey.

"Get a grip." Ian muttered to himself as he clicked his desk light off. 

He was prepared to have dinner, a shower and some down time, until someone was banging wildly on his front door. Ian narrowed his eyes, a dash of fear creeping up as he walked back the way he came.

The only thing he could see through the opaque glass was the silhouette of a man. He didn't look like he was trying to break in, but he seemed in a hurry to get him to the door.

"Office hours are closed." Ian spoke loudly, keeping clear off the glass just in case. "Call to schedule an appointment."

"Ian, it's me." Mickey breathed heavily.

Ian's eyes widened as he unlocked the door. Mickey was standing on the other side, panting, eyes wide. "Mickey, what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" Mickey asked quietly. "Please?"

Ian stepped aside and waited for Mickey to scoot by before he locked the door and turned on the nearest light. That's when he saw it, the dark purplish bruise surrounding Mickey's left eye. The split in his lip caught his eye next, looking very dark against his pale skin.

"Holy shit." Ian moved forward, cupping the side of his face as Mickey leaned into it. "What happened?"

"My dad was drunk," Mickey replied sadly, looking away. "I didn't mean to just show up. I just kinda ended up here."

"He hit you?" Ian asked, eyes darkening along with the intense feeling to return the favor. Mickey nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've had worse." Mickey offered some resemblance of a smile. "This is the first place I could think of."

Ian pulled Mickey into his arms, hugging him tightly as he took breath after deep breath into his hair, trying to calm down. "You can come here whenever you want Mickey."

Mickey sagged against him, letting Ian hold his weight. "Thank you." He whispered into his chest, his eyes closing. 

Ian waited until Mickey pulled back first before he let go. "Let's put some ice on it." He linked their hands and led them into the kitchen. 

"It's okay, I don't need it." Mickey waved away the offer.

Ian didn't listen. He grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped a rag around it before gripping Mickey's face, slowly pressing the pack against his eye. "Yes, you do."

When Mickey didn't protest again, Ian smiled a little and gently rubbed Mickey's other cheek with the back of his knuckles. "What happened?"

"He lost his job today. I made the mistake of being around when he started drinking." 

Ian's heart clenched tightly. "Does this happen a lot?" He let Mickey hold the ice pack and moved to get him something for the pain and a bottle of water. 

Mickey nodded, eyes cast down in shame. "More than I'd like to admit." 

Ian handed him the pills and the water and pulled out a bar stool for him to sit. Then sat beside him. "Maybe you should call the cops on him." Ian offered, at a loss on what to do.

"He's been in and out of jail more times than I can count. It only lasts for a little while." Mickey popped the pills and drank from the bottle. "It's always worse after he gets out."

"You're staying here tonight." Ian declared, not bothering to ask. "I don't want you going back if he's like that."

"I can't just hide here Ian." Mickey chuckled at his own words. "Okay, so now might be okay, but I shouldn't have showed up. This isn't your problem."

Ian frowned, looking at his hands and wishing they were linked with Mickey's. "And if I want it to be my problem? Then what?" He saw a flicked of surprise flash across Mickey's face. "You said you feel safe here, so you can be here whenever you want."

"Its ugly Ian. This whole thing is ugly. I came here to get away from it, not drag you into it."

Ian couldn't take the distance any longer. He gripped the stool and pulled Mickey as close as he could get. Blue eyes widened. "I can deal with ugly Mickey. I can deal with dangerous. But I can't deal with half your face being purple."

Mickey tossed the ice pack down, then ran his fingers into his hair. "I don't want you to deal with it."

"I don't want either of us to, but here we are." He wound his arm around Mickey's waist, somehow bringing him closer. "Just let me help any way I can."

Mickey was about to say no again when Ian's other hand cupped his face, brushing under his eye, just over the darkening mark. So soft and gentle. 

"Stay with me?" Ian asked this time, leaning to press their heads together. 

"Only for tonight." Mickey smiled just for Ian, making him return the smile. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Ian added a little pressure with his fingertips until he could kiss Mickey's lips, careful of where it was split. "You hungry? I was going to order some Chinese."

Mickey shook his head but his stomach rumbled.

Ian laughed. "That would be a yes." He kissed him again, humming a little at how comfortable it felt. "You want a shower while we wait?"

"You sure that's okay?"

"I'm very sure." He kissed him again and stood up to grab the phone. "Let me go get some clothes for you." He didn't wait for Mickey to say yes, or no again, and moved onto his room as he ordered one of just about everything off the menu. 

When he got back, Mickey was looking at his eye in the reflection of the window. "Fuck, that's a dark one."

"Yeah, it is." Ian waited for him to come closer and handed him the bundle of clothes. "Bathroom is this way." They moved down the hall and Ian turned on the light. "Help yourself to whatever you need. Food will be here in about 30 minutes."

Mickey set the clothes down on the sink and gripped Ian by the back of his neck. Pulling him to his mouth for a deep kiss. It had Ian groaning, wrapping both arms around him. 

"You okay?" Ian asked, a little breathless. He had Mickey backed up against the sink, looking over him. 

"Yeah, just wanted to do that." Mickey blushed, releasing the death grip he had on Ian's hair. "A thank you I guess."

Ian grinned. "I like those." He kissed him again, nearly purring when Mickey let out a soft moan. "Shower, before I'm tempted to climb in with you."

Mickey groaned, glancing towards the shower, already imagining it. "Please be tempted."

Ian's only reply was to kiss him again and back out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it, hearing clothes hit the floor before the shower door slid open and the water started. 

He had never been so tempted before until Mickey. Now all bets were off and his control was smashed into little pieces. By this time, he wasn't even trying to control himself, he just went with it. 

Ian stayed against the door until heard the shower cut off, signalling Mickey was about to get out. He rushed out of the hallway and into the kitchen. A beer. He needed a beer. Ian grabbed one, popped the top and chugged about half before Mickey walked into the kitchen, rosy skin and smelling like his body wash. 

"Kinda big." Mickey pulled at the sweats, they bagged around his ankles and he had the draw string tied tightly. "You're all leg."

Ian ignored the sudden knock at the door and moved to Mickey, once again invading his space without thinking why he shouldn't. "You look wonderful."

"Yeah?" Mickey smiled, glancing towards the door. "I bet that food looks even better."

Ian chuckled and moved to answer it. "Not even close." He signed the receipt, took the food and locked the door again. "You look a million times better."

Mickey didn't reply and Ian didn't need him to. He could see the blush spread even under the flush from the shower. He busied himself getting the food unwrapped, grabbed a few plates, a few beers and offered them to Mickey.

"Help yourself. I got plenty to feed an army." Ian winked and began shoveling food onto his plate. Mickey did as well, but less like he was starving. "Eat til you can't eat anymore. I'm not a fan of leftovers."

Mickey pulled his plate towards him, unable to stop smiling. "I'll eat as much as you do."

Ian quirked his eyebrow. "I eat like I'm eating for three, be careful or you might explode from too much food." He grabbed his plate and his beer and nodded towards the hall. "Tv?"

"Sounds good." Mickey grabbed his stuff and followed. He took a seat next to Ian, not surprised when their shoulders touched. 

As Mickey ate, Ian flipped through the channels, looking for something neutral. He landed on Resident Evil and sat back, plate in hand. They ate and watched, took turns commenting on the movie. Sharing smiles, flirty glances. 

It seemed so normal and easy going. Like he'd known Mickey for years, like they'd been a couple for years. It was odd because he never felt that way towards anyone before. Not even with his other boyfriends. 

The movie was about halfway over, their plates and empty bottles abandoned on the table, when Ian felt Mickey lean against him. He smiled and looked over, seeing blue eyes looking hopeful. 

"Come here." Ian lifted his arm, pulling it to rest over Mickey's shoulders. Mickey leaned against his side, his head finding its normal place on his chest. "Better?"

Mickey nodded, his hand resting on Ian's chest again. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not," Ian folded his arm forward until it brushed across Mickey's chest. "I prefer it this way."

"Me too."

They passed the time cuddling together. Ian would trace one side of Mickey's chest with his fingers, while Mickey rubbed up and down his sternum in lingering touches. 

The movie ended with the credits rolling and Ian realized that Mickey was still next to him, his hand resting on his chest. Ian glanced down to see him asleep, eyes closed, so he got a good look at how purple that one was. It looked painful, but Mickey seemed at ease for the moment. His breathing even, steady. 

Ian moved his hand up, sliding into Mickey's hair, dragging his fingertips into his scalp until Mickey moaned softly, shifting closer to him. Ian turned his head, just enough to press his lips against Mickey's head.

"Ian?" Mickey blinked slowly, groggy. "Shit. Did I fall asleep?"

Ian smiled, loving the way his voice sounded. "You did. Which probably means we should go to bed."

Mickey glanced up. "Together?"

Images of them locked at the mouth, their legs tangled, flashed into his mind. Crashing into him like a punch and he had to take a few deep breaths to keep his body calm.

"No, not together." Ian kissed his head again before he shifted, making Mickey move too. "Guest room okay?"

Mickey nodded, smiling as he stood and grabbed his plate. "Guest room is perfect."

They dumped their plates, stashed the food in the fridge and Ian lead them back to the guest room. "There are extra blankets in the closet if you need it."

"Thanks." Mickey said softly, glancing up. "See you tomorrow then?"

Ian nodded, eyeing his lips without meaning to. "Yeah, tomorrow." He stepped up, cupping Mickey's face softly, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone. "I'll be down the hall if you need me."

"I need you." Mickey nuzzled his hand, planting a light kiss to his palm. "Night."

"I need you too." Ian whispered just before he kissed him, just a light brush of their lips. But it had Mickey gripping his shirt, tilting his head for more. Ian indulged him for a moment, letting their tongues play together before he pulled back. "Goodnight Mickey."

It was hard to leave him alone in that room. Ian had the burning desire to slip in bed next to him and spend the night tangled in each other. Locked at the mouth and their hips, grinding together, touching warm skin. 

But he couldn't. Ian forced his feet to move, taking him out into the hallway and pulled the door behind him. Unlike at the bathroom, he didn't linger there. If Mickey came out, giving him that sleep, needy look, there was no way he could deny him. 

Ian moved into his own room, leaving the door ajar just in case Mickey needed something. He shrugged off his shirt on the way to his bathroom, tugged off his jeans as he started the shower. 

He went through the motions without thought. His mind focused on Mickey down the hall, probably snuggled warmly in his bed. Safe and tired, full and clean and just happy. 

Seeing Mickey hurt like that, Ian never expected it to hurt so much. When Mickey revealed his abusive father, Ian knew it was bad but never expected to see it first hand. The awful bruises, Mickey's eyes a little too wide; afraid. Saying that it wasn't the worst he'd ever had. 

It was awful.

Ian shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his hips. He felt numb almost, like he was watching from the outside. It wasn't shock, but worry. 

Maybe Mickey would sleep safely tonight, but what about tomorrow night? Or the night after? He couldn't just keep Mickey locked away in his house just to ensure his safety, right?

Ian dried off and slipped on a pair of briefs as he shut the light off and slipped into bed. He lay in the dark for far too long, trying to think of anything else besides Mickey. But the more he tried to forget, the stronger he latched on until Mickey was firmly planted in his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. 

Sleep was filled with soft lips and blue eyes. Reminding him what lay twenty feet down the hall.

**

The slightest squeak from his door had Ian blinking away sleep as he opened his eyes. Mickey was standing inside his room, looking a little nervous, afraid to move. 

Ian groaned as he rose up on his elbows. It didn't take long for him to realize Mickey was shirtless, the sweats he let him borrow were baggy in the waist, making them hang low on his hips. 

Heat spread over him quickly, from head to toe and there was no way to stop it. Ian bit his lip to stop the growl from bursting free and gripped both sides of the bed to keep his hands away from the hardest part of his body. Where he pulsed and ached and yearned for release.

"Ian?" Mickey whispered, inching in.

"Mickey. Are you okay?" Ian asked, his voice deep, full of want. He sat up, leaning against the headboard. 

"Just can't sleep." Mickey replied softly. "Didn't mean to wake you."

When Mickey was about to leave, Ian spoke up, even though he knew where this might lead. But there was no way he could just leave him like that. 

"It's fine." Ian assured, making Mickey stop at the door. "I wasn't really sleeping very well." He sat up a little more and made sure to keep the sheets bundled at his hips. "Bad dreams?"

Mickey shook his head, moving to the side of Ian's bed, noticing Ian's bare chest. "Good ones actually. Couldn't get them to stop."

Groaning softly, Ian's legs rubbed along the sheets. "Yeah, tell me about it."

The sentence was rhetorical, but Mickey answered anyways. 

"Was dreaming about you." Mickey licked his lips. "About your mouth on me again."

"Fuck," Ian groaned, afraid as Mickey came closer. Looking the way he did, the things he said...there would be no saying no this time. "Mickey…"

"I know you want to." Mickey pulled back the sheets, exposing the lower half of Ian's body. It had him groaning deeply. "Fuck, you want it as much as I do."

"I want it so fucking bad." Ian moaned as his hips rotated, seeking the friction he needed. "But we shouldn't. You know why."

Mickey did. It was very hard to take his eyes away from Ian's cock and the way his thick length pushed against his tight briefs. 

"Mickey." Ian said again, making Mickey look at him. "If we do this, I can't help you like I have been."

"You said so yourself Ian, if I found someone I would need to pay for it." He moved quickly, straddling Ian's lap before he could tell him no again. "Fuck, you're big." He whispered, feeling Ian pressing into him. 

Ian held his hips, pushing his own up to grind into him. His control slipping just enough to feel him. "You sure about this?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Mickey nodded, gripping Ian behind the neck to pull him towards his mouth. "I'm sure."

Ian surged up to kiss him, thrusting up with his hips again until Mickey moaned into his mouth. The kiss was fast, messy, a little desperate. When Mickey moved back to breathe, Ian moved to his jaw. Then his ear, down the soft length of his neck.

"God, your mouth." Mickey moaned, tilting his head to give Ian more room. "I've never felt anything so good before."

"Neither have I." Ian said as his hands moved to Mickey's ass, squeezing hard. The sweats slipped down a little, letting him feel his briefs. "Fuck, I bet this ass does some serious damage."

Mickey blushed, moving his hands up and down Ian's bare chest. "I'm guessing you're a top then."

Ian chuckled as he looked up at him with a dark look. "Didn't pick up on that last time?"

"Hard to tell these days." Mickey dug his fingers into Ian's hair. "For all you know, I could be a top."

Ian arched an eyebrow, feeling the arch of Mickey's back. "You are definitely a bottom baby. Just fucking perfect." He moved back to his ass, squeezing. 

Mickey looked away, busying himself with Ian's hair. Avoiding his eyes. 

"Or did I read this wrong?" Ian asked softly, his eyes motioning to their positions.

Mickey still couldn't meet his eyes, but made up for it with a sensual twist of his hips that had Ian's head dropping back as a deep groan echoed around them. 

"Tell me." Ian managed to groan while Mickey moved on him. "I won't be mad if I got it wrong."

"I don't know if I'm a bottom or not." He stopped moving as Ian froze under him. "I think I am, because I really like this." He pushed down again, making Ian hiss.

As much as Ian wanted him to keep moving, he gripped Mickey's hips, halting his next movement. "Mickey look at me." Ian kept his voice soft, but Mickey didn't meet his eyes. "Baby, please."

Mickey glanced up, a little afraid of how this was going to go.

Ian's eyes widened when it all clicked into place. His mouth dropped open a little, trying to form the words. "Holy shit. You're a virgin?" Ian asked, a little panicked from the way he'd been treating him. "Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He trailed off when Mickey shook his head, trying to get off his lap. 

"This was a fucking mistake." Mickey wiggle, trying to get off his lap. "I'm just gonna go."

"Please don't." Ian begged, eyes pleading. "I know I may have been a little rough but I just didn't know."

Mickey narrowed his eyes. "Are you apologizing?"

Nodding, Ian narrowed his eyes. "Yeah because if I knew I wouldn't have been so blunt."

"Wait…" Mickey paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "You don't mind? Like, it doesn't turn you off?"

"No, why would it?" Ian asked seriously, still achingly hard but at least Mickey wasn't moving still. 

"Because I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Mickey motioned to their current positions. "This isn't skill, this is me winging it."

Ian growled, pushing his hips up again just to prove it didn't turn him off. Mickey's eyes widened, clouding with lust. "Does that feel like it turns me off?"

Mickey groaned. "No, it doesn't." 

Without giving him any warning, Ian gripped his hips and flipped them over until Mickey hit the bed with a surprised gasp. Ian spread him wide, thrusting down with his entire body until Mickey arched up, pushing against him.

"Fuck, I like that." Mickey moaned, wrapping his legs around Ian's hips. "I like you like this."

Ian grinned, kissing along his jaw. "And I like you like this. Untouched, perfect. Eager for me to take you apart." He growled into his ear before biting it until Mickey gasped. "Because no one else has had you Mickey. No ones felt how tight you are, how you sound when you come like that."

"God, please Ian." Mickey begged, pushing his heels into Ian's ass to try and get him closer. "I need it."

Ian kissed down Mickey's chest. Over soft, smooth skin until he could suck his nipples one at time. "Tell me what you need." He asked, moving lower, mapping out Mickey's body with his hands and his mouth. "I want to hear you say it."

Mickey gripped Ian's hair, pulling a little until green eyes looked up at him. "I need you to fuck me." His legs shook at the look Ian gave him. "I need your mouth on me."

Ian growled against the soft skin of his stomach, his body laying between Mickey's legs. "Need it where, hmm?" He licked from hip to hip, his tongue sliding under the band of his sweats. "Here maybe?" He pushed his face into Mickey's groin, rubbing him until he groaned. "There?"

"Yeah, I need it right there." Mickey pushed his sweats down a little, hinting at Ian who helped him kick them aside. 

"When's the last time you had your cock sucked?" Ian asked, pushing the legs of his briefs up enough to kiss and bite at his thighs. 

"By a guy? Never." Mickey smiled when Ian's eyes darkened. "By a chick, it's been awhile. Never liked it so it doesn't count."

Ian sucked a dark mark into Mickey's left thigh, just inches away from his balls. "No, it doesn't. Guys do it better. They know all the right tricks."

Mickey slipped his hand into his briefs, moaning when he gripped himself. "You gonna show me?" He moved slowly, letting Ian's eyes track each movement. 

"I'm gonna show you all of it." Ian's voice was deep. He slid his hands under Mickey's ass, squeezing before he tugged his briefs down slowly, eyes cast down to watch as Mickey's cock slipped free. "Look how hard you are."

To say that he was hard might have been an understatement. Mickey's cock looked like it was about to go off at the first touch. Red at the tip, leaking with every slow tug of Mickey's hand. Thick veins pulsing up and down the sides. 

"Show me." Mickey stopped stroking, pushing the wet head against Ian's bottom lip, spreading it around. "Show me."

Ian growled as he opened his mouth and took him down, his eyes on Mickey's face. Watching him fall to pieces with every inch he took until his mouth was sealed around him. 

"Oh my fucking God." Mickey moaned, one hand moving to his mouth. "Fuck."

As soon as he started to bob his head, he thought Mickey was done for. But he held on with each slide into his throat. Each time he pulled all the way off to tongue at his slit, groaning around him. Ian loved the way Mickey couldn't sit still, writhing under him, pushing up into his mouth, forcing his head down. 

"Goddamn that's good." Mickey moaned, back arching as he tried to fuck into Ian's mouth. "You look so sexy like that too."

Ian winked as he pulled off slowly, letting his tongue slide around him until he licked the drop of pre-come off the head. "You're sexy, fucking my mouth like that."

Mickey blushed, turning his face into the pillow. "Feels too good to sit still."

Ian glanced down, spreading Mickey's legs wider. Blue eyes narrowed, assessing the situation. "Just wait until I eat you out." He growled at the sight of him, perfect and untouched. "You can move all you want to like that. Working my tongue just how you want it."

"Shit." Mickey groaned, his face burning up at the words. 

Ian grinned, sliding down until he could suck Mickey's balls into his mouth. The groaning from above only urged him on, turning him on that much more. As soon as both of them were wet, Ian moved down just enough to lick across his hole. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Mickey gasped, rising up on his elbows to watch green eyes look up at him. "More?"

Ian nodded, swirling his tongue in circles until his legs shook beside his head. Mickey never stopped groaning, pushing down as his tongue moved faster. Long, slow licks followed by fast ones, pressing his tongue against his rim with a little pressure.

"God, that feels so good." Mickey reached down, gripping the back of Ian's neck, holding him close. "I need more."

He was ready for more. Ian pushed his legs up a little more and pushed his tongue all the way in. Mickey clenched around him, making the most pathetic sounding groan. Ian growled because of it, because of how tight he was. 

"Holy fuck, more of that!" Mickey begged, looking down. His face a little numb. "Fuck, it feels good."

Ian winked as a reply, unwilling to pull his tongue out to answer. He did the opposite. He spread Mickey wide open and thrust his tongue in deeply. Mickey squirmed on the bed, clearly in need of more and Ian gave it to him.

Ian used his tongue just as he had while kissing him. Pushing it in deeper each time. Teasing his hole by drawing his tongue all the way out, then slammed back in. Fucking him just like he wanted to do with other parts of his body. 

"Fuck, I feel like I'm gonna come." Mickey gripped one of his knees and pulled it close to his body. "God, it's gonna be so good."

That made Ian pull back, causing Mickey to whine and wiggle. "No you don't. No coming that way." He met Mickey's lusty eyes and sucked one finger into his mouth, getting it nice and wet. "We have much more to do before you come."

Mickey relaxed against the bed, feeling his orgasm recede until he had the shakes. "Like what?"

Ian didn't answer, only rubbed his saliva coated finger against his hole. "Just a few things like this…" he pushed his finger in until his knuckle was pressed against heated skin. "This maybe."

Mickey's body arched off the bed. He had to grip both sides so he didn't get pushed into the headboard. "Yes that, I like that."

"Oh, me too baby." Ian groaned, watching his finger wetly slide in and out, glistening from his spit. "Maybe another?"

"Another." Mickey replied, blinking passed the sweat that dripped down from his hair. "Gimme another."

Spitting directly on his hole, Ian quickly added another finger alongside the first one. Mickey gasped, his thighs closing just a little until the unease passed. Then they split back open, wider this time. 

"Fuck, look at you." Ian praised, bending as he continued to finger him so he could kiss up and down his thighs. "Anyone ever do this?"

"No." Mickey's voice shook as he spoke. He was utterly lost. "Never had anyone touch me there."

Ian growled into the next bite, opening his mouth wide to bite his inner thigh before he sucked the sting away. "Have you?"

Mickey shook his head. "Another one?"

Ian fucking grinned, moving to his balls to lick at them until he squirmed. "Gonna need at least three to fit me." He glanced down, pushing wetly into his briefs. "Gotta get you nice and wet too."

"Do you like any of this?" He wiggled, causing Ian's fingers to shift until his back bowed off the bed. "Fuck."

"Do I like doing this or having it done?" Ian asked, slipping his fingers out to grab the lube from his side table. He got back into position, watching Mickey scissor his thighs together. 

"I know you like doing it," Mickey smiled, causing Ian to wink. "But do you like having it done?"

Slicking up two of his fingers, Ian busied himself by pushing back in, giving the extra wetness that had been missing. "Never had it done before."

"Fuck, it feels better this way." Mickey unclenched his hands from the bed and sat up a little to grab ahold of Ian's head, dragging him to his mouth. "What if I wanted to do it. Would you let me?" 

Ian groaned against his lips and quickly bit his thicker bottom one. "I'd be willing to try." He pushed a third finger in, moving them in circle, stretching him out. "Maybe next time?"

Mickey groaned, kissing Ian when the pressure started to build. He tried to keep up his end of the kiss but his body started to move, grinding against Ian's fingers. "More, or I'm gonna come."

Ian grinned, kissing down his body quickly and pulled his fingers out. "Ready for something bigger?" He pushed his hand down his briefs, using the lube to easily stroke himself. 

"Fuck yeah, but I wanna get you." Mickey sat up, legs shaking as he moved to his knees in front of him. "Haven't gotten to touch you yet."

"Anything you want." Ian groaned into the kiss. Removing his hand from his cock so he could reach around, squeezing Mickey's ass. 

Tattooed hands moved eagerly across his body. Fingers twisting in his hair as they kissed, raking his nails down his neck, then his spine. Ian groaned when his nipple was twisted between eager fingers. Mickey's other hand moved to his ass, squeezing right back.

"Fuck, you have a tight ass don't ya." Mickey groaned and broke the kiss. He kissed down his jaw, to his ear, then to his chest. Squeezing his ass as his other hand moved down, pushing into Ian's briefs to touch his cock. "You're so big Ian. I don't know if I can take it."

"You can." Ian growled, flexing his hips to push faster into Mickey's hand. "I'll go slow, but you're open and wet for me baby. You're gonna fucking love it."

Mickey kissed lower, moving down so Ian's hand slipped from his ass and tangled in his hair. He reached his cock, rubbing his face across the thick length through his briefs. Teasing him. 

"You wanna try?" Ian shifted his hips. His cock brushing under Mickey's chin. 

"Only if you help me." Mickey replied, pulling Ian's briefs down until his cock slipped out and pushed against his face.

"Oh yeah, I'll help you." Ian grabbed one of Mickey's hands and put it on his cock. They both hissed, his cock leaking as Mickey licked his lips. "Show me what that mouth does."

When Mickey's mouth opened and his tongue came out, slowly licking the ridge of his cock, Ian felt his body shake, threatening to buckle. So he spread his knees, keeping himself kneeling while Mickey laid on his belly, licking around his cock like a shy kitten. 

"Never sucked cock either?" Ian asked, breath trembling. 

"Never."

"You're missing out baby."

Ian put a firm hand under Mickey's chin, leading him passed the sensitive head and down the rest of his length. He was so eager, wiggling his tongue, rubbing soft lips against him. 

"Gotta pay attention to all of it baby." Ian coached, tilting his head when Mickey moved his mouth lower to his balls without being asked. "There you go. Get em nice and wet."

Mickey moved his hand up and down Ian's length while he did what he asked, sucking his balls. They were almost too big for his mouth but when Ian growled, Mickey kept it up.

"God, you're such a quick learner." Ian smiled. He pulled on his hair, leading him back to the head, now dripping with pre-come. "Wanna see how much you can take."

Mickey nodded eagerly, licked his lips and opened his mouth in a welcome invitation. It had pleasure pulsing down Ian's spine, even before he felt the inside of his mouth. 

"Breathe through your nose," Ian said as he pushed in a little. "No teeth, use your talented tongue as much as possible and don't forget to enjoy it." Ian winked, pressing in a little more. 

Wet, scorching hot. Ian shivered at the feel of his mouth sealed around him. His eyes rolled back, sparks shot from his cock, up his spine and nailed him in the back of the head. It took everything he had not to grip both sides of his flushed face and fuck his mouth until he came. 

"Oh God." Ian moaned, smoothing Mickey's sweaty hair back from his flushed face. "I'm trying really hard not to fuck your mouth."

Mickey moaned, hands gripping Ian's hips as he bobbed his head. Just like Ian had done. Taking him in deep, wiggling his tongue. 

"Pull all the way off." Ian whined. Gripping Mickey's hair until his cock slid wetly from Mickey's mouth. Bobbing at his hips. "You like it?"

Mickey's voice was hoarse. "I love it." He licked the head, swallowing that stickiness. "I like the way you act when I do it."

Ian growled, making his cock pulse and swipe across Mickey's lips. "Any more of that sweet little mouth and I'm going to come down it."

Mickey smirked, biting his swollen lip as he perched on his knees. "I'm not gonna say no."

As tempting as that was, Ian wasn't going to let it distract him. "I'd rather be in you baby. Don't you want that?"

Mickey groaned. "I want it."

"Good." Ian kissed him, making Mickey lay flat against the bed as he moved between his legs. Grinding, rubbing their bodies together as he kicked off his briefs. "I already can't handle it and I'm not even in you yet."

Mickey locked his legs around Ian's naked ass, his hands kneading his lower back. "Then get in me, make me lose myself." 

"Fuck." Ian took his mouth again before Mickey said anything else to get him close. He blindly reached for a condom, then for the lube. He pulled back, ripping it with his teeth, rolling it down his length as he groaned. Lube in hand, Ian squeezed a good amount on his fingers and smeared it down his cock, then Mickey's hole.

"Ian." Mickey's hands moved to Ian's shoulders, digging in a little. 

Ian could feel how stiff his body was. Tight. Coiled. "I gotcha Mickey. I'm gonna go slow. Okay?"

Mickey nodded, looking down when Ian propped up on his elbows. "Kiss me."

The request made him smile. Ian kissed him. Not waiting to slide his tongue inside and used it to distract him. Ian was lined up, adding a little pressure against Mickey's rim had him gasping. 

The more he pushed, the more Mickey groaned, the faster he kissed him. Ian cradled his head, stroking the inside of his mouth as his cock did the same to his hole. 

"Oh," Mickey gasped, breaking the kiss. He clenched at the unfamiliar feeling, making him want to back down. Until Ian started kissing his jaw, whispering in his ear. "Big." He croaked. "Very big."

Ian pushed his head into Mickey's neck when he bottomed out. Panting heavily as Mickey was and let the overwhelming sensation spread over him. So tight, burning hot. Gripping his cock, trying to get him deeper. 

"You feel so amazing Mickey." Ian whined, sucking on the side of his throat. Feeling his pulse pound. "Perfect."

Mickey whimpered into his hair. Feeling his body pulse and expand to make room for Ian. He felt full, a little shaky, but the wrecked sound in Ian's voice kept him from moving. 

"You really like it?" Mickey asked, gasping when he felt Ian twitch. "Fuck, I can feel it."

Ian looked up, eyes hazy and lidded. "I fucking love it Mickey. Am I hurting you?"

"No," Mickey answered honestly. "Just pressure."

Ian kissed him, linking one of his hands with Mickey's and pressed it to the bed. He gave that first deep, penetrating thrust and it had Mickey gasping into his mouth as his hole clamped onto him.

"God." Mickey arched his body, legs spreading wider in search of more. "I feel you everywhere."

Ian nodded, one hand braced beside Mickey's head as he moved again. Deep but slow until Mickey gasped, moving with him. "How's it feel?"

"So fucking good." Mickey whimpered, pushing his feet into Ian's ass. "Don't stop. Let me feel it."

"I couldn't stop if I tried."

Their fingers unlinked when he thrust forward again. Mickey clawed at his shoulders, head tilted back as he moaned. 

His body was incredible. Feeling so small under his own, engulfed by his wider frame. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his pale skin flushed with arousal. Ian kept moving as he watched each time Mickey's mouth fell open and a groan escaped. Or the way he shut his eyes, head tilting back as if it was too much.

"You like it?" Mickey asked as he gasped, digging his nails into Ian's back to keep him from sliding up with the power of his hips. 

"I fucking love it Mickey." Ian growled, pausing his next thrust until he shuffled to his knees, no longer poised over Mickey's face. "Your body is so fucking perfect under me."

Ian gripped both hips, pulling Mickey's lower half off the bed. Mickey hissed when Ian moved faster. Pounding into him. Mickey's legs were draped over his thighs, useless until he slowed.

"God, it's deeper that way." Mickey whined, gripping the blankets above his head, pushing down. "Harder Ian, please."

Ian growled, wrapping both arms around straining thighs until he could swing his hips freely. His head catching on Mickey's rim each time he pulled out, then slammed back in, always getting in even deeper, harder. 

"I never want this to end. But I'm close."

Mickey's voice was urgent, pleading and Ian had been hanging on that ledge since this all started. "You want me to make you come?"

"Yes!!" Mickey responded without thought, until he felt Ian's body shake. "You close too? I can wait."

Shaking his head, Ian moved on hand to Mickey's cock, jerking him as fast as possible. "No waiting baby. Come when you're ready."

Mickey had no choice. Not when Ian overpowered him like that. Demanding his body to let go and come. He could only dig his nails into Ian's thighs and let it overtake him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." Mickey sobbed, only seconds away. "Please come."

Ian came as soon as Mickey begged him. He growled, thrashing inside him hard and fast as Mickey came like a rocket between them. His come slicking up their chests in the best way. 

"Fuck, fuck." Mickey groaned deeply. He was panting as his eyes opened, seeing Ian in a similar state. "You okay?"

Ian chuckled, hissing when Mickey clenched around his sensitive cock. He bent down, kissing over hot, sweaty skin as he smiled. "I am so fucking good baby. You?"

"I am so fucking good too." Mickey's hands slid into damp red hair, pulling him to his mouth, he whispered. "I want you."

Ian groaned. He knew what Mickey meant. Mickey wanted him, like to be with him. Ian replied as he kissed at his mouth, whispering yes over and over again until Mickey claimed that deep kiss. 

With a right grip on Mickey's hips, Ian rolled them until Mickey was on top, laying against his come soaked chest. Ian kissed him deeper, claiming him as his. 

"I really don't want this to end." Mickey breathed against his lips. Looking down into green eyes. 

"This is only the beginning baby." Ian assured with a smile. His hands rubbing down Mickey's sweaty back, rising up to kiss him again and again. "Only the beginning."


End file.
